


Pantaletas

by editorialpatitofeliz



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz
Summary: Yang le quita las pantaletas a Leni, y ella quiere recuperarlas.
Relationships: Leni Loud/Yang
Comments: 3





	Pantaletas

-¡Regrésamelos! -exclamó Leni.

La joven tenía los colores vivos en su rostro mientras intentaba bajar la rebelde falda de su vestido. Frente a ella, un conejo azul con su uniforme marcial la observaba con una sonrisa burlesca mientras unas bragas verde limón con encajes colgaban de la punta de su índice derecho.

-¡No es gracioso Yang! -insistió Leni con voz temblorosa.

El conejo hizo caso omiso mientras jugueteaba con las bragas. La chica intentó probar suerte. Mientras con una mano tiraba su falda para evitar mostrar de más, se acercó al conejo con la otra mano extendida en busca de su ropa interior. Con rapidez y sencillez, Yang la esquivaba con facilidad. En cierto momento, el la agarró de la mano extendida, forzándola a abrazarlo. Esto ocupó las manos de la chica, logrando que su falda subiera más de lo necesario.

-Te ves más linda cuando te sonrojas -le susurró al oído con atrevimiento.

A la chica ya no le podía caber más vergüenza. Quedó congelada. La situación la superaba. Apenas podía respirar mientras recibía el calor del aliento del conejo.

La presa estaba en sus manos. Yang selló el triunfo de su cacería con un beso en los labios.


End file.
